Fight Fight Fight!
by KeybladeMaster14
Summary: Ray Riyuki, Steve Fox, and Lin-Zi Valentine enter the King Of Iron Fist 2004 and try to stop Heihachi from an evil plan along with Tekken Force, and to win the prize money to save Mai!
1. The start

Chapter 1:The name is Ray  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to namco except Ray and Mai which belong to me  
  
The King of Iron Fist tournament was so cool, I always wanted to   
  
participate   
  
in that tournament. I loved the fighting and the people who were in it,   
  
especially this one dude, his name was Kazuya I think. He had this one   
  
look   
  
like he hated you, even if you did not know him. The guy was good at   
  
fighting no doubt. One thing is for sure, I didn't like the way he or   
  
Heihachi, Kazuyas father, runs the Mishima Zaibatsu. I worked there   
  
once and   
  
got kicked out because Heihachi said that my crew was complaining about   
  
my   
  
skill of work. That was not right because I was very good at the job I   
  
was   
  
given. I had to explain how we run the tournament and were fights   
  
would be   
  
held, I knew my crew would be jealous of my work and ideas. I guess   
  
they   
  
thought "What better way to get rid of that know it all!"Man, they made   
  
me   
  
so sick, especially one person, Dr. Abel. He's always talking about how   
  
my   
  
work not as content or that my work was too good. Mishima Zaibatsu ran   
  
my   
  
last nerves! That is why I've been training at my dojo home practicing   
  
my   
  
self taught moves. I knew if I could just hit them were it hurts,   
  
they'll be   
  
sorry they ever had crossed me. That is right folks I'm entering the   
  
KOIF   
  
tournament. I was not entering alone. I knew my cousin would enter, I'm   
  
not   
  
one-hundred percent on that. That was not until I received a big phone   
  
call   
  
from Mai, my oh so friendly, yet surprising cousin.  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Ray: Hello?  
  
Mai: Hey!  
  
Ray: You sound happy. What up?  
  
Mai: You know that KOIF tournament coming up?  
  
Ray: What about it?  
  
Mai: I'm entering it.  
  
Ray: I knew you were going to do that, it just so happens that I am   
  
entering   
  
as well.  
  
Mai: What skill you have, you do know that MZ won't let you in that   
  
tournament.  
  
Ray: I know I got fired, but I'm pretty sure that Heihachi or Kazuya,   
  
whoever is running it this year will let me in. They think that I'm   
  
some   
  
kind of bug waiting to be stepped on.  
  
Mai: Just hope that none of the fighters in the tournament, including   
  
me,   
  
will use bug spray and wipe you out quick.  
  
Ray: Very funny! To me, it looks like we are in for some kind of treat   
  
this   
  
year.  
  
Mai: We'll turn your T.V. on it seems like the MZ trying to put out the   
  
message.  
  
For that instant second I rushed to my couch, grabbed the remote, and   
  
pressed the little ON button, and not to my surprise, I saw a familiar   
  
and   
  
ugly face upon my five-thousand dollar T.V. set. He looked serious and   
  
as   
  
normally he was talking trash.  
  
Heihachi: You, yes you can enter the King Of Iron Fist tournament. Do   
  
you   
  
think you have what it really takes to run the Mishima Zaibatsu and of   
  
course, beat me!? If any of you lowlifes want to come and get beaten   
  
for   
  
5,000 gil then get your registration at the Mishima military compound.   
  
Now,   
  
lets cut to the chase. Kazuya, I know you are out there, you will never   
  
awaken the-*click*.  
  
Ray: Seems like Heihachi likes the camera, but the camera hates him.  
  
Mai: He looks ugly than before. Why would they want to post the   
  
registration   
  
at a military compound?  
  
Ray: I wanna know that too, but it does not seem as important.  
  
Mai: Then, what is?  
  
Ray: Winning and making sure you don't get near the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
Mai: Well....good luck to you too. Anyways I just wanted to tell you   
  
that I   
  
am entering. I have some plans to spice up the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
Ray: What are you possibly thinking of doing, hiring couple of guys you   
  
consider "cute"to work for you, or are you going to make Jin Kazama be   
  
your   
  
boyfriend before Ling Xiouyu wins the tournament and beats you to it.  
  
Mai: Shut up! I am actually going talk to Ling and make her my   
  
co-manager,   
  
to see if she and I can give the MZ some fun into it.  
  
Ray: Like make another amusement park?  
  
Mai: Great idea!  
  
Ray: I was joking.  
  
Mai: Figures.....well are you going to register tomorrow?  
  
Ray: Meet you at the military compound?  
  
Mai: See you there?  
  
Ray: You bet.  
  
Mai: Cool, later.  
  
Ray: Yea, bye!  
  
As I hung up I thought I should go train some more in my dojo room. I'm   
  
gonna need a lot of strength and focus. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks   
  
like   
  
I'm gonna fight for just more than the Mishima Zaibatsu....or so it   
  
seems.  
  
End of Chapter 1. 


	2. Wake up Call

Chapter 2: Wake up call  
  
That night I trained all night, I couldn't sleep because I was too   
  
energized   
  
for the tournament coming up. I was making more moves, creating more   
  
combos,   
  
I couldn't stop, my adrenaline was all the way up! I think that is how   
  
you   
  
get nervous when doing the real thing.  
  
What Mai said on the phone was bothering me. Besides the whole   
  
amusement   
  
park thing, why in the world would the Mishima Zaibatsu want to post   
  
the   
  
registration at a military compound. I thought that was weird myself,   
  
but   
  
the fact was that they must be hiding something and doesn't want anyone   
  
to   
  
know. The last year when I was working at the MZ, we posted the   
  
registration   
  
forms near the XiouyuLand amusement park. I wasn't all for that idea   
  
but   
  
Heihachi said it was a promotion for the MZ. Now, this year it was way   
  
different than that year when I worked there. It not all imporant. It   
  
is to   
  
me is that they are hiding something, that's it.  
  
It was now late in the morning and I went to get a hot shower. I bathed   
  
for   
  
an hour half of that time I was thinking who would enter the   
  
tournament.   
  
After I got out, I went to the hallway to my room. My light was on in   
  
my   
  
room and I saw my roommate on my bed, tired from a hard days work at   
  
the   
  
boxing show. He had tall blonde hair with a pride of the population of   
  
England. Steve Fox. Son of Nina Williams. We met at the Mishima   
  
collage. I   
  
guess you could say we crossed each other at last years tournament.  
  
Ray: Back so soon? Get enough money for the tournament registration?  
  
Steve: Leave me alone man, I've been working hard for that money!  
  
Ray: Right, well you know it's 5,ooo gil for each participant. You also   
  
know   
  
there is two of-----  
  
Steve: I got the 10,000 gil ok!!!!??  
  
Ray: Ok ok, no need to get your boxing gloves mixed up.  
  
Steve: *sigh* Sign ups are tomorrow right?  
  
Ray: Yea, why?  
  
Steve: You think I'll get to see my mother at the registration?  
  
Ray: I.....don't know man.....you think she is gonna go there.  
  
Steve: I wouldn't want to know if she is the one who tried to kill me.  
  
Ray: Lets not talk about your problems now ok? It's just too sad.  
  
Steve: ok. Thanks for stickin by me every step of the way man.  
  
Ray: Yea well you would do the same for me right?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The next day we woke up at early at 6:00 to see if we can get there   
  
before   
  
we encounter a long line. You know how tournaments are! The Mishima   
  
Military   
  
compound was built with blocks made from sand. The insides were too   
  
hard to   
  
see through the windows and well there were prisoners held in there who   
  
were   
  
taken in from the G corporation lab for more experiments. The prisoners   
  
looked....well....dead looking zombies. It's scary but most people who   
  
work   
  
there are used to it. We caught a bus ride to the military compound. I   
  
think   
  
on the bus were two men that worked at Marshall's restaurant(the   
  
restaurant   
  
was killed due to a fight, it is now a dojo class.). One of the guys   
  
had   
  
short hair, the other had blond hair sticking strait up in the air. Me   
  
and   
  
Steve sat in front of them and decided to take a listen at the talking.  
  
F. Law: Hey Paul, I wonder why the Mishima Zaibatsu are posting the   
  
registration at a military compound. Have you heard any rumors.  
  
Paul: Yea, one dude said that there was going to be something big   
  
happening   
  
while people are signing up.  
  
F. Law: What is gonna happen?  
  
Paul: The guy said he didn't know but, he guaranteed that it's gonna me   
  
more   
  
than a slap in the face this year.  
  
F. Law: Whatever man your rumors don't give enough information.*a quick   
  
sigh   
  
and a five second pause*It's a good thing my father is not entering.   
  
I've   
  
received enough discipline in my training for the tournament this year.   
  
I'd   
  
best be ready to travel a lot.  
  
Forest was right about Paul's rumors, they didn't give enough   
  
information.   
  
Throughout that conversation me and Steve exchanged looks once, very   
  
serious   
  
looks."Its not that important 


	3. Hospital visit

Chapter 3: Hospital visit...  
  
I have no idea what had happened that night, but after about 2 hours   
  
for   
  
waiting for the ambulance to pick Mai up, me and Steve started thinking   
  
who   
  
Heihchi hired to kill her. Nothing really came up after that. We only   
  
stood   
  
there looking at Mai in the room she was kept in after the operation of   
  
getting the bullet out of her back. Steve couldn't stand waiting for   
  
the   
  
operation to be done that night( which took about another two hours.),   
  
but I   
  
calmed him down along with security. After that operation we were in   
  
the   
  
room to check her out. The view was usual, oxygen mask, technical   
  
stuff, and   
  
that pulsation thing. I was hurt to see that view, I didn't know if she   
  
was   
  
all right or not. Steve was more hurt than I am for sure. He was   
  
shedding   
  
tears from his eyes, and looking down at her with emotion. I knew what   
  
kind   
  
of chemistry was going on here! After a long moment of silence, Steve   
  
finally started to talk.  
  
Steve: Heihachi blew it......he is going to pay for what he did to Mai.  
  
Ray: I....am upset as you are but I don't think Heihachi was the one   
  
who had   
  
the gun in his hand.  
  
Steve:*with frustration and emotion*What do you know??!! You know how   
  
this   
  
is....!?  
  
Ray: Steve! Listen, to me ok. Its an assassin, but we don't know who is   
  
the   
  
assassin, unless......  
  
Steve: Who are you talking abou 


End file.
